Little Stories
by CSalander
Summary: Une série de très courts OS, avec des situations et des personnages variés, répondant à un challenge trouvé sur Internet.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les situations dans lesquelles ils se retrouvent sont de moi, en revanche._

 _Hello !_

 _Je me lance dans un petit défi trouvé sur Internet : écrire une histoire courte dont la première phrase contient vingt mots, la deuxième dix-neuf, jusqu'à la dernière qui ne doit être qu'un seul mot.  
Voici donc que commence une série de très courts OS, avec des pairings, des personnages et des situations variées et sans lien._

 _Bonne lecture_

C'était une nuit de décembre glaciale qui portait avec elle la morosité du mauvais temps et des jours tristement raccourcis. Draco était assis sur un des bancs de la place, le regard dans le vague, la mort dans l'âme. Il observait les gens marcher et rire dans la neige scintillante, les bras encombrés de paquets cadeaux multicolores. La magie de Noël semblait opérer, en douceur, et ensorcelait tous les habitants de la petite ville. Personne ne faisait attention au froid mordant, personne ne se laissait abattre par le ciel assombri. Mais Draco était malheureux, égoïste, et il aurait aimé que tout le monde soit malheureux. Il détestait la solitude, il détestait Harry pour l'avoir condamné à rester si seul. Alors il attendait, dans l'espoir que le brun le rappelle, lui affirme regretter. Il voulait qu'Harry regrette, regrette et regrette encore, car il avait tort. La respiration saccadée, il plaça son visage dans ses mains d'albâtre. Il glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et courts. Il ne voulait surtout pas commencer à pleurer maintenant. Il serra les poings le plus fort possible. La douleur sourde lui fit du bien. Tout était fini, il le savait. Il lâcha un profond soupir. Se releva et partit. Dans le froid. La neige. Seul.

 _A la prochaine,_

 _CSalander_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà un nouveau bébé OS, avec cette fois-ci les bonnes règles de comptage de mots._

Draco aimait l'observer, au petit matin, quand elle sirotait son chocolat chaud à la noisette, le regard au loin. Elle avait les mêmes habitudes que lui, et tous les jours, elle se rendait au petit café du coin. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un peu fou mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était si belle, avec ses cheveux longs et ondulés qui avaient la couleur du soleil estival. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, toujours une gentillesse pour ceux qui voulaient lui parler. Draco aimait sa voix, pas trop grave mais pas haut perchée, juste comme il fallait. Il l'entendait rire, et à cette jolie mélodie, son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire, il se sentait tomber amoureux, doucement. Amoureux de cette jeune femme au charme si singulier, aux parfaites imperfections. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde de ses grands yeux bleus. Il aimait le petit air distrait qu'elle arborait toujours. Comme si le monde n'avait pas grande importance. Elle semblait libérée de tous ses petits tracas. La vie paraissait éclatante, et si simple. Mais elle avait une autre qualité. Elle avait un beau prénom. Délicat et si ravissant. Même peut-être attachant. Presque aérien. Luna.

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié le challenge, d'autres sont à venir._

 _A la prochaine,_

 _CSalander_


	3. Chapter 3

_Un nouvel OS, toujours avec les mêmes règles._

Cette tâche qu'il avait effectuée des années auparavant lui paraissait maintenant insurmontable, presque impossible, comme un objectif totalement inatteignable. C'était lui qui paniquait, alors qu'en fait, c'était son fils James qui devait traverser cette épreuve. James Sirius Potter, empli de courage et de toute la bonne volonté possible, prêt à conquérir le monde. James Sirius Potter, emmitouflé dans une bonne dizaine d'épaisseurs de vêtements pour bambins intrépides et cascadeurs. James Sirius Potter, prêt à faire ses premiers pas dans le salon de la maison familiale.

Le garçonnet affichait une moue boudeuse et sceptique, comme s'il doutait de ses capacités. Harry, à genoux sur le parquet en chêne, agitait une peluche pour l'appâter. Il avait honte de sa conduite, vraiment, il n'en était pas fier. Mais il devait donner un objectif à son garçon pour l'encourager. Le bambin se hissa sur ses petites jambes potelées en grimaçant. Harry, heureux et très enthousiaste, sentit son cœur s'accélérer. James fit un pas, hésitant, et puis un autre. Ce fut un échec, ponctué d'une chute. Harry voulut se précipiter pour le relever. Finalement, l'enfant se redressa seul. Il semblait plus que déterminé. Harry en fut bouleversé. Son fils adoré. Son bébé. Jamie.

 _Je vous avoue que les reviews sont appréciées pour savoir si ça vous plaît et si le challenge vous intéresse._

 _A la prochaine_

 _CSalander_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà un nouvel OS !_

 _Bonne lecture_

Les yeux de Scorpius étaient écarquillés, deux perles grises découvrant la plus belle avenue du monde sous la neige étincelante. La foule était compacte, et le jeune garçon restait accroché au bras de sa mère qui le traînait doucement. Le froid glacial engourdissait ses membres endoloris par la longue balade dans la capitale illuminée et si grandiose. Le petit sorcier avançait le nez en l'air, observant les délicates décorations accrochées aux grands immeubles. Il s'enivrait de la cohue, de l'odeur de vin chaud et de marrons grillés. « Les Moldus sont formidables », songea-t-il alors qu'un petit flocon tombait sur son nez. Il le chassa en riant de ses mains emmitouflées d'une paire de gants. C'était les gants que son père lui avait offerts avant le départ. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu venir et préférait rester au Manoir. Scorpius n'avait pas protesté et avait simplement hoché la tête. Mais au fond, il avait été déçu par sa réaction. Il aurait voulu que son père voit les lumières. Il aurait voulu qu'il entende la musique. Il aurait voulu l'avoir avec lui. Car c'était une ville magnifique. Avec des marchés de Noël. Des cris de joie. La ville lumière. Si spectaculaire. Paris.

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié,_

 _N'hésitez-pas à laisser une review._

 _À la prochaine,_

 _CSalander_


End file.
